Brontosaurus Breath/Transcript
Theme song :and Donny laughing :imitating dinosaur roar :giggles :Donny: Roar! I am going to eat you! Chomp! Chomp! Roar! :Doc: Laughing You can't scare a brave dragon! :Donny: Chomp! I love dragons. :Doc, as Stuffy: Aah! Run away! :Mr. McStuffins: Doc, Donny, time for lunch. :Donny: Good! I'm hungry. Mm-hmm! :Mr. McStuffins: How's your salami sandwich, Donny? :Donny: Awesome. :Doc: My turkey's great, too, dad. Thanks! :Donny: Ah, Bronty, you look hungry. Have a little piece of salami. Bronty chomping :Mr. McStuffins: OK, kiddo, mom's taking you to soccer. Let's go find your gear. :Donny: OK. Bye, Doc. Bye, Bronty. :Doc: See ya. :goes off :laughing :Doc: Hey, guys. :Stuffy and Lambie: Hiya, Doc! :Doc: Anyone wanna go play outside? :Bronty: I do! I do! :Lambie: Me! Me! I want to play. :Stuffy: Yeah! Let's go! Oof! :Doc, Stuffy and Lambie: Bronty! :Bronty: Oops. Sorry. I won't play too rough. :Stuffy and Lambie chuckling :Doc: Dad, we'll--oops. I mean, I'll be in the backyard. :Mr. McStuffins: OK, have fun. :Lambie: Hey! Wait up. I have little legs. :Bronty: I'll give you a piggyback ride. :Doc: You mean a Brontyback ride? Hee hee! :Stuffy: Oh! I want one, too. :Doc: Hold on tight! :Stuffy: Don't worry. Dragons have great balance. Giddyap, little dino. Yikes! Oh! Hey, you kids go on without me. :Lambie: Whee! Whee! Ha ha! Bronty, look. Lenny. Whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop. Ooh! :Bronty: What? What is it? Oh. Did I step on anyone? :Lambie: No. No, no, no. Nothing like that. :Doc: What's the matter, Lambie? :Lambie: I just noticed Lenny over there all by himself. And he looks kind of lonely. Let's ride over there so I can give him a hug. :Doc: Nice. And you can call yourselves the dinosaur delivery service. :Bronty: Ooh! Can I go, too? Can I? Can I? Can I? :Doc: Uh, Bronty, you're the "dino" in the dinosaur delivery service. Hee hee hee! :Bronty: Right. Right, right. That's me. :Lambie: Hee hee! Come on, Bronty. :Stuffy: Hey! Wait for me--never mind. I'll catch up. :Bronty: words beginning with "h" Hi! We're the dinosaur delivery service here to give you a hug. :Lenny: Wow. Uh, I think I hear a cat stuck up in a tree. Yeah, that's it. A cat. Siren Got to go. Bye. Siren :Bronty: I didn't hear a cat. Did you? Where's the cat? I don't see a cat. :Lambie: No, that was strange. :Doc: He was probably just in a hurry to get to his emergency. :Lambie: I'll bet Big Jack and Little Jack could use a hug. :Bronty: Yay! Oh, let's go! Let's go! :Stuffy: Uh! Uh! Don't worry about me. Just taking time to smell the flowers. Sniffs That's nice. :Bronty: hhh sound Hi. We're the dinosaur delivery service here to give you a hug. I thought Jack in the Boxes jumped up, not down. :Lambie: They seemed in a hurry to go, too. :Doc: Weird. :Lambie: Gasps Squeakers must want a hug. :Stuffy: Panting I--ehh... Mutters :Bronty: Hi. We're the-- :Squeaks :Lambie: Hey, why is everyone running away from us? :Doc: I don't know. :Lambie: I'm offering hugs, and that's an offer nobody can refuse. I'm an excellent hugger, the best there is. So what's going on? :Stuffy: Panting Need...hug. :Lambie: See? Folks love my hugs. :Stuffy: Ahh. :Bronty: Thanks, Stuffy. "h" sound I know how happy your hug will make her. :Stuffy: Phew. Ohh... :Doc: Stuffy? :Stuffy: Don't worry. I'm OK. :Doc: Phew. Looks like Stuffy's feeling better. :Bronty: I'm happy to hear it. :Stuffy: Ugh. :Lambie: Yuck. Yikes, what's that smell? :Bronty: Sniffing I don't know, but it's horrible. :Doc: Oh, wow. I think it's time for a checkup, Bronty. :Bronty: And how! Stuffy's looking a little rough. He needs some help. :Doc: The checkups not for Stuffy, Bronty. It's for you. :Bronty: Gasps Me? What do you mean? :Doc: Hallie, this is our new patient, Bronty. :Bronty: Hi, Hallie. :Hallie: Ooh-whee! :Bronty: But I feel fine. :Doc: That's great, Bronty, but you're here because you have bad breath. :Bronty: I do? :Hallie: Honey, don't take this the wrong way, but your breath could strip the grease off a griddle. :Bronty: Really? then sniffs Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I--I can't get away from my own breath. Oh, wait. Everyone's running away from me. :Lambie: Not you, your breath. We love you. :Doc: Don't worry. I can fix your breath. I'm going to give you a dental checkup. :Bronty: Uh, how's that gonna help me? :Doc: I'm going to look inside your mouth and check your teeth to see if something in there is causing the bad smell. :Hallie: Now, don't you worry about a thing, pumpkin. This won't hurt a bit. :Bronty: Oh, th-- :Hallie: Uh, no need to thank me...really. You're gonna love this chair. :Bronty: Ooh, that was fun. So far, this dental checkups not so bad. :Doc: Now open wide. :Bronty: Ah... :Doc: Here it is. :Lambie: Oh. It looks like a piece of...salami. :Doc: That's exactly what it is. I have a diagnosis. Bronty, you have Stinky Salami Breath. :Hallie: I just know this one's going in the "big book of boo-boos." :Bronty: Oh! Donny shared some salami with me. It was yummy. But is that what made my breath smell? :Doc: That's right. Sometimes when food gets stuck between your teeth, it starts to small bad. :Bronty: Oh! Now that you took the salami out, my breath is fine again, right? Hurray! Whoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Oh. Ooh. :sighs :Bronty: Oh, no. This is hopeless, horrible, h-- I mean really, really bad. :Doc: It's not hopeless, Bronty. There's a cure for Stinky Salami Breath. And it will just take a minute. :Bronty: I could sure use a hug-- Ooh, I mean cuddle right now. :Lambie: I'm going in. Inhales :Hallie: You go, girl. :Bronty: Oh, thank you, Lambie. This makes me feel much happier! Oops. Sorry. :Exhales :Doc: Bronty. :Bronty: What are those? :Doc: This is a toothbrush, and this is toothpaste. You squeeze a little bit of toothpaste onto the toothbrush. Then you stick the brushy end in your mouth and you-- :Bronty: No way! I'm not sticking that thing in my mouth. Uh-uh. Mm-mm. Mm-mm... :Doc: Bronty, aren't you going to open up? :Bronty: Mm-mm! Mm-mm! Mm... :Doc: That's too bad, 'cause brushing your teeth feels so good. :Hallie: It sure does, Doc. Brushing is so nice, I do it twice a day to get all those itty-bitty bits of food right out. :Bronty: Mm-mm. :Lambie: Hey! Maybe we could all brush our teeth together. :Doc: We could have a tooth brushing party. :Bronty: A party? A tooth brushing party? Oh! Can I go? Where is it? What are we gonna do? What should I wear? :Doc: Bronty, of course you can come. :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Toothpaste, toothbrush, a little water ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Not too much! ♪ :Doc ::♪ We got to brush 'em, brush 'em ♪ ::♪ Get all that stuff, that stuff that ♪ ::♪ Is hiding in between your teeth, teeth, teeth ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Brush 'em down and then up ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ From the back to the front ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Brush your teeth until ♪ ::♪ They're clean, clean, clean ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Peppermint, cinnamon ♪ ::♪ Favorite flavors, let 'em in ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Bronty ::♪ You got a party in your mouth, whoo! ♪ ::♪ Fresh breath, clean mouth ♪ ::♪ That's what brushing's all about! ♪ ::♪ We got to brush 'em, brush 'em ♪ ::♪ We got to brush 'em, brush 'em ♪ ::♪ Brush 'em up and brush 'em down, down, down ♪ ::♪ We got to brush 'em, brush 'em ♪ ::♪ We got to brush 'em, brush 'em ♪ ::♪ We got to brush our teeth now! ♪ :Bronty: You were right, Doc. Brushing my teeth was fun. Oh, boy! It was so much fun. :Doc: And take a look! :Bronty: Wow! Pretty. And my breath feels nice and clean, too. :Stuffy: Oh! Oh! I want to see my teeth. in mirror Aah! A dragon! Oh, wait. Ha ha ha ha. That's me. Hee. :Bronty: Um, now that my Stinky Salami Breath is cured, uh, do you guys want to, uh, you know, play with me again? :giggles :Hallie: You betcha! :Lambie: Bronty... :Stuffy: Sure! :Lambie: Of course we will! :Doc: Come on out, everybody. Bronty's all better. :Squeaks :jungle :Lenny: Are you sure? :Doc: Say something, Bronty. :Bronty: Having horrible breath was hard, but how is it now? :Stuffy: Sniffs Mm. Minty fresh. :Doc: I knew I could do it! :Lenny: Check out the fresh breath of Bronty. :Lambie: Baa-eautiful! :Doc: Smells good. :Bronty: Oh! :Bronty ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till ♪ ::♪ You fixed me like I knew that you would, ooh! ♪ ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Bronty: Ahh. And my breath is better, too. :Donny: Hey, Doc, I'm back. Have you seen--oh, hey. There you are, Bronty. :Doc: So how was soccer? :Donny: words beginning with "h" Hot. I'm happy to be home. :Doc: You know that salami sandwich you had for lunch? Yeah, you may want to brush your teeth. Chuckling Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts